familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:International migration
*Forum*Forum :(An earlier forum on related subjects was Forum:Migrants/immigrants/emigrants - including those who stopped over on the way.) Template:Roots The new template creates a record of the country of birth of self and all ancestors. It puts this on subpage /roots. See Nicolaas Simon Korver (1856-1922)/roots. If people are content with this, it could move to the sensor page. However, if we want to display information on villages etc; or an ancestry share per country (NS Korver is 75% Dutch and 25% German), we need to keep a separate page for reasons of size and performance. rtol 08:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Categorization of migration I noted that people manually categorize "Migrants from A to B". With SMW, this can be automated: | | | birth nation}} to }} rtol 08:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :We also (since some time after 2010) have , which makes manual work easier and covers more cases, including those where the nation field is not filled in but is obvious from the nation subdiv1 or even county. It may even be able to cover state-to-state migration, where we have numerous categories already - familypedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AAllPages&from=Migrants+from. See its own talk page. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:43, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Categorization of ancestry places I noted that people manually categorize "Ancestry from A". This can be automated too. Let me know if this is worth my while; and whether other things can be simplified. rtol 08:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes! I would love to see this automated. Lanica 17:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Properties rather than categories ::Migrants from A to B is easy. See and . ::"Ancestry from" is easy with properties, very hard with categories. Unless people protest, I'll go with properties. rtol 15:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The template is now and it is part of . A number of you are testing. Please report back if strange things happen. rtol 21:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :The templates now also pick up the nation from the locality. rtol 20:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Note that "Migrants from A to B" only works if both country A and country B have a page. Note that "the" is dropped: "Migrants from USA to Gambia" rather that "Migrants from THE USA to THE Gambia". rtol 18:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :We could easily fix the template to put the article in, if we had a property on the country page. Thurstan 21:10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's try that. rtol 05:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Done: please test. Thurstan 06:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Tested. My great-grandma now moved to THE Netherlands. rtol 07:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Demo: Ancestry from Byzantium returns Small criticism. Byzantium, like Bohemia and England and Prussia, for example, is not a current nation and I suspect that it's not even a current subdivision of a nation (or, if it is, it may have very different boundaries from the mediaeval one and therefore possibly be wrong). I don't mind us trying to move towards assigning events to the current names of former places but I think we should initially encourage people to follow the basic standards until such alternatives are well established. The "former places" problem can lead to absurdities like the people who were born in Alsace and never moved from the same village but will be programmatically determined to have migrated from France to Germany or vice versa depending on when they were born. And the other problem of often not being able to assign a historic nation to an event if you don't know its date (e.g. "c1870" in Alsace (village known with certainty, but which nation?)). Closer to the home of many of you guys: for states not nations but the same idea: "c1865" (locality or county now definitely in WV) - was that in WV or VA when it happened? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:02, October 17, 2013 (UTC) False results Anyone who made more than one distinct migration in life will be given a false result by the birth/death routine. My father's parents migrated from the UK to New Zealand as children. If one of them had died while on holiday or business in some other country years later, they would get a false reading. What we really need is to push ahead with some more of the data processing that User:Phlox started, which many of us see evidence of, every time we add a new person using SMW: is probably almost ready to be implemented; see its coding: http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Showfacts_journeys?action=edit. Users will be able to specify actual migrations and have them display correctly. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:50, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Residences A related matter is the proposed development of . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:43, July 19, 2016 (UTC)